Hydraulic assemblies, defined by a plurality of elements, such as, for example, filters, solenoid valves, water metering devices, pressure regulators etc., which are coupled to one another so as to form a composition adapted to control a flow of liquid, are known.
However, the hydraulic assemblies of known type require long assembly times and often do not guarantee freedom of composition of the hydraulic circuit.